1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer hardware, and more particular to a server module used at a service end.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the computer industry advances and companies rely on industrial computers system more and more, the companies have higher requirements on server systems. To cope with the growth of companies, many companies integrate a number of servers to deal with the huge data quantity or network flow, while considering the expansion and upgrade required by the server systems at a later stage. In addition, servers usually work continuously, so halting the servers is unallowable. If the servers malfunction, users of the server systems always require to make maintenance, repair or replacement without halting.
As to the data storage of the system, plural hard disk drives are combined to form a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) for achieving a larger capacity than a single hard disk drive. If data in any one of the hard disk drives are damaged, the RAID can maintain a normal operation of the system, and such RAID technology has been used extensively in servers already. However, the linked hard disk drives still require a periodical replacement for data rearrangement or maintenance, and the operating system and other application programs of a server are generally installed in the hard disk drives. Thus, the replacement or maintenance will affect the normal operation of the server system. Even if an arrangement for replacing a hard disk drive group can be made very rapidly, yet the programs such as the operating system will be replaced when the hard disk drive group is removed. As a result, the server system has to reboot, while it will take much time.
In addition, storage devices such as hard disk drives cannot be installed on the motherboard of a conventional server for an expansion.